The Artist's Hand
by SanguineFox
Summary: Rituska comes across a magazine on his way to school and becomes entranced by the paintings that are being displayed in the gallery. AU, BL, SoubixRitsuka
1. Chapter 1

**The Artist's Hand**

By: SanguineFox

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any of the characters in this story, and that makes me very sad...

Warning: I'm not really sure where this story is going at the moment... so let's just start off with T, no reason really. There will be strong references to BL, though.

Author's Note: Okay, I thought I'd take a stab at this, I've read Loveless, and seen the anime so I thought I'd try with a story for the characters. It's an alternate universe story, but the rule of cat ears still apply. I'm a little worried about Soubi's character, he's a lot funnier in the book, but we'll all just see where this story goes... Wee!

* * *

The house had remained silent at first, as it always started, sometimes it remained silent, but for the most part… 

The crash of the plates being thrown off the table before the table itself was flipped over, the clattering of silverware was not as loud, but the people outside of the house imagined they could hear every single fork and spoon as they landed, scattered across the floor.

"You're not my son! What did you do with my sweet Ritsuka! Where is he? What have you done with him? Who are you? How dare you pretend to be my lovely little boy?"

The twelve year old boy could only stand from the chair that he had been sitting in so it wasn't flipped over like the rest of the chairs. His expression was blank, rather bored from this usual display of affection that his mother had for him. This was all too common for him. He had lost today's game he realized as he watched his mother take 'Ritsuka's lunch' and throw it in the garbage. He wasn't sure why she thought that starving whoever it was that he is, if he wasn't Ritsuka, would bring the real Ritsuka back, but that's how the game went. If he picked the right foods for breakfast he was allowed to leave the house with no new wounds and his lunch, but it looked like his father would be leaving a few dollars on the table by the front door so that he could at least buy lunch.

After wrapping the bandage around where one of the forks had cut into his arm when the table had been flipped, the young boy put on his shoes, grabbed his bag and the money on the table before heading to school. He could still hear his mother's cry for her son to come back.

He was about halfway to school when he passed by a stand set up with newspapers and magazines, even magazines that were kept wrapped in brown paper. He had to wonder about the brave souls who were willing to go out in daylight to purchase a magazine to get them through the lonely nights. The stories of how some sad soul was killed wasn't what caught his attention, nor was the slightly torn brown paper revealing the skin on the inside of the cover what had him stopping before the stand. The cat ears perched atop his head twitched slightly as he leaned in closer to the magazine, depicting a large painting with an amazing swirl of colors... it was odd... he thought that he painting felt so sad, but the larg bold letters proclaimed the genius of the new up and coming artist who held nothing but gold in his paint brushes.

Ritsuka rattled the change about in his pocket, calculating how much his father had randomly left him that morning along with the money he had leftover from before... he could afford it, but he wouldn't get that much for lunch...

"Ritsuka!"

"..." the dark haired boy turned to see a very energetic girl with pink hair tied up in pigtails bouncing her way up to him. Her shirt seemed too small on her as if her parents had not bought her anything new since her over sized breast had suddenly sprung up on the twelve year old girl.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Ritsuka mumbled, he wasn't sure what had possessed this girl to try to become friends with him, but there was nothing he could really do to make the girl leave him alone. He had even made her cry twice now, and she still insisted that they be friends.

"Really? It looks like Ritsuka was very interested in that magazine," she giggled, pointing at the torn paper, a nipple was clearly visible through it, "Ritsuka has a dirty mind."

"Idiot," he huffed.

"Yuiko!" a short boy, about Ritsuka's height with long black hair tipped with white and matching ears ran up to the pink haired girl, fixing his glasses, "What are you doing here with him again?"

"Yayoi," she whined, "How many times does Yuiko have to tell you, Yuiko doesn't like Yayoi."

"Well, I don't understand, what do you see in him," he pointed at where Ritsuka was standing, only to see that he wasn't there anymore, "Hey... where'd he go?"

* * *

Ritsuka slipped from class during lunch and found a place where he could sit alone and read the magazine he had bought while his classmates were bickering over whatever it was that they were always bickering about. He opened the magazine to read about the painting, he was rather impressed about how young the artist was, he stood, rather unhappily in a hall full of paintings, similar to the one on the front cover, but very original. He continued reading about how the artist was holding an opening in the city in the middle of the down town area. He was so enthralled with reading about the artist that he had completely lost track of time and the teacher had apparently come out to look for him. 

"Aoyagi?" the soft spoken teacher kneeled before him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You know, outside reading material is not allowed in school. It's said that it will distract the student in too many ways," she warned. Her blondish cat ears flattened against her long hair, she didn't like having to scold her students in any way shape or form.

"It's just about a painter who's having a showing a mile or so from here."

"Oh, really?" her ears perked, "Is this something that you're interested in, Aoyagi?"

Ritsuka just shrugged, "I guess. I just saw it on my way to school, and bought it."

"You should really be stopping anywhere when you're on your way to school... but if you're really interested in this... we can plan an outing to see the painting if you like."

"..." Ritsuka looked over the paintings in the hall of the picture and shrugged, "I guess that would be cool."

"Okay," she smiled brilliantly, nearly jumping in joy that she had found something that Ritsuka was actually interested in, "Great, we'll see if your friends want to go, too, okay?"

He gave an awkward smile, "Yeah... sure..."

* * *

The weekend morning was warm, and Ritsuka had managed to win the morning game, he was able to leave the house having eaten breakfast, with no new bandages and his mother had even given him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. He could hear her muttering to herself that maybe this time her true son had come back and with that maybe Seimei would be willing to come back...

He met up with Shinonome Sensei, and Yuiko who wanted to go with Ritsuka, and Yayoi who only came because Yuiko was going. The four of them made their way to the museum where the man, Agatsuma's paintings would be on display. The place was rather empty, but it was early, not even lunch time when the students and teacher arrived to the art gallery. The place was even larger than the students had expected, Ritsuka was surprised that the man, Agatsuma had painted all of them.

At some point Ritsuka broke away from their little group detouring into another room, on all of the walls there were large paintings, swirls of colors, one of them was the painting that he had seen on the cover of the magazine. It was very different seeing them live, he wasn't sure how to describe it, but the smell of the paint almost made the colors more vibrant, and on closer inspection he could see the textures that had not come across in the photographs.

The painting as a whole had nothing behind it though, he thought that it looked nice, but it seemed more like a cover... something to grasp everyone's attention and nothing more. It had worked on him, Ritsuka thought, but there seemed to be something missing from the painting. He continued down the smaller room coming across another painting... it was very different from the others though.

Taking a step closer, Ritsuka had almost thought that it was more of a photograph than one of Agatsuma's paintings. It was realistic, and well taken care, but was almost hidden in the back of the room. It was very small with a life size butterfly with beautiful blue wings that was sitting on a red flower, dripping with morning dew. It was a wonderful painting, but something about it made it hard for Ritsuka to look at. He felt silly scrutinizing over a simple painting of a butterfly, there was nothing deeper than for it to be pretty, right?

"Why are you looking at that one? There are much better paintings that consist of much better colors."

"...It seems... lonely..." Ritsuka cocked his head to the side as he looked over the painting again.

"You think so?"

"Yes..."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure... it just seems so different than the others... the frame and the glass... it's like a trap, keeping the butterfly from escaping."

The voice behind the young student suddenly asked out of sheer curiosity, "How old are you?"

Ritsuka's ear perked as he realized that he had been discussing the painting with a complete stranger, he turned to see that it was the same man from the magazine, "M-Mr. Agatusma..."

"Soubi," he smiled sweetly, "Please call me Soubi."

* * *

TBC

Well, guess I don't have to worry about Soubi's character until the next chapter... Let me know what you guys think, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Artist's Hand**

By: SanguinFox

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or any of the characters... it's sad, I know, but true...

Warning: It's light yaoi right now, but it is shonen-ai, meaning Soubi is a major pedophile, which I don't normally endorse, even in cartoon form, but Ritsuka's more mature than any 12 year old should be, so I say it's okay for them.

Author's Note: Yay! For reviewing that last chapter I want to say thanks to:

Deshera

emptyword

AegisQueen

Dipilidopa

XIXDeadGirlXIX

blueblazewolf

Emerald Gaze

Silve-White-Tiger

Setsuna-X

Manga Girls

* * *

Chapter 2 

He wasn't sure what had made him truly go into art, all that he knew was that he was in it now, and there was apparently no way out. He was already trapped...

The tall blonde tried hard to keep from flinching when the lights were flashing all wound him as he stood perfectly still.

"Come on, Soubi," a familiar voice called out from the darkness that lay beyond the brightness that was threatening to blind the poor artist.

He kept the comments of needing to see to be able to keep painting to himself. He supposed that this is what all artists truly wanted, to become famous so all the world could see what he saw, but the paintings he was standing before were nothing but eye-candies, meant to decorate hotel rooms and lobbies only on a much larger scale. He wasn't planning on being known for smears of pinks and yellows with some orange thrown in. It was sad when the ones that took the least amount of time on get the great recognition from the world.

"You need to smile a little bit at least. For goodness sake, you're being featured in a magazine as one of the greatest young artist today."

Not sure if he was more annoyed with having his picture taken for a few works of art that he wasn't very proud of to begin with or if having his best friend suddenly become his manager and driving him absolutely psychotic was worse.

"Come on, Soubi, you've got a great smile, now share it with the world."

Looking slightly less annoyed, he almost smirked when he could hear Kio sigh in defeat. It was fun to mess with his best friend. He wasn't sure why Kio had decided to become his manager when he too had pieces of art that were beginning to get their name out there.

"Perfect!" the camera man suddenly shouted, and the photo shoot was concluded.

* * *

It was early in the day on the first Sunday showing for his gallery, it was his favorite time, the place was crowded with people who were pretending to like and understand art to seem more sophisticated and rich to the people around them, in fact there were very few people at all, which led to Kio's worrying about not having gotten enough word out about the gallery dates. Soubi was growing rather bored of the reporters who were pretty much all asking the same questions of the up and coming artist. 

'How does it feel?'

'Where do you go from here?'

'Is your art meant to-?'

Soubi tried to hold back his yawn as he walked away from the third magazine representative. Wandering through the rooms, mostly to get Kio off his tail, Soubi was curious about a couple of young children that he came across in one of the rooms, the girl was tall with pink pigtails, and the boy that was obviously infatuated with her, but she continued to pull away from him slightly. A young woman was with them, obviously the one whose care the children were in, she didn't seem like all that much, her cat ear were still standing atop her head, a blondish brown like her hair. He simply walked by them though, when he noticed bright blond hair that was passing through another doorway, obviously looking for him. Finding his way into the room that he had puposely housed some of his most popular works with the only work that he was remotely proud of, he was quite surprised to see an innocent boy about the same age as the other children staring at the artwork.

"Why are you looking at that one? There are much better paintings that consist of much better colors."

"...It seems... lonely..."

Soubi tried not to laugh at the adorable way the boy let his head fall to one side as if seeing it at another angle would provide all of the answers just to the questions he was asking if not to the meaning of life, "You think so?"

"Yes..."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure... it just seems so different than the others..."

The cat ears atop the youth's head was nearly his undoing as they began to twitch in consternation.

"...the frame and the glass... it's like a trap, keeping the butterfly from escaping."

There was an amazing depth to the boy's views on the painting, it wasn't like that of a boy who was too young to even consider losing his ears just yet, "How old are you?"

In an almost comical fashion, the youth realized that he had been talking to a complete stranger, and slowly turned around, his large eyes growing wider with recognition of the artist, "M-Mr. Agatsuma..."

The blond man tried to play it calmly when he felt that he had seen that face before, but it was a long time ago. It was as if time itself had rewound to allow that boy to regain his innocence, but this one was slightly different, his eyes, though similar, were a shade similar to fine red wine, and seemed to be fathomless depths. His sharp blue eyes moored over the bandage that covered the boy's right cheek and the wrap about his thin arm, and briefly wondered what could possibly have happened.

"Soubi," he gave a smile that seemed to almost twist at the edges of his lips into a smirk. He watched as the boy obviously took in everything about him even though he had known enough to know who he was. His long light blond hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that trailed over one shoulder. "Please, call me Soubi."

He could see the blush that was coming on the young boy's cheeks. It was a bit sick, but he wanted to tease this boy as much as his older doppelganger had tried to tease him, torture him... just a little. The kid was absolutely adorable with the light flush touch his face, and it made it a bit hard for Soubi to truly want to bring any harm to the innocent boy, in fact, quite the contrary was also going on in his mind. He wanted to take the boy into his arms and help keep whatever had befallen him to need so many bandages as far from the youth as possible.

"Aoyagi," the young woman from the other room was exacerbated from looking all over the gallery to try and find her lost student. She wasn't sure how to feel when she discovered the student talking with a very tall and very attractive man.

...Aoyagi...

"Ritsuka!" the pigtailed girl suddenly exclaimed, happy to find the shorter boy, she grabbed on to his arm, and asked him to look over a painting with her. It was one of the larger paintings in the room. A painting meant for nothing but to be looked at as a quick glance, a shallow beauty that once stripped would be nothing more than canvas.

Soubi carried on a short conversation with the woman who turned out to be a teacher, he was about to ask for information regarding the intelligent boy when his 'manager' suddenly found him.

"Soubi! Here you are! I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Why do you think I'm trying to be in a different room than you?"

Unfazed, Kio simply grabbed Soubi's arm and dragged him back to where all of the questionings were going on, "Another reporter wants to ask you something and get a few shots of you."

Soubi was pulled out so fast that he didn't even have time to tease the young boy once more, but he had the information he needed from the teacher. He would definitely see the young boy again.

* * *

**TBC**

Yay! Another chapter done, a bit shorter than I really wanted it, sorry, but I'm taking this one little by little since I have no real plans about where this story is going... so... Whee!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm really amazed as how many people like this story, I'm very happy to see so many people responding positively. Thank you all very much for your comments. This story is a whole lot harder to write than I thought it would be because I think Yun Kouga did a great job of intertwining the character's personalities with their situations, and it's making it very difficult to create an AU for them, plus I love the little scene in the park, I keep wanting to write it.

Hm... I just reread the first chapters... I've really got to fix all of the grammar. Sorry you guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Soubi," the attractive blonde, gave a smile that seemed to almost twist at the edges of his lips into a smirk. His long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that trailed over one shoulder. The first thing that Ritsuka actually noticed about the painter, though he hadn't really thought about when he had been looking over the magazine, was the man's lack of ears... he was an adult, "Please, call me Soubi."

"Aoyagi," Shinonome Sensei was exacerbated from looking all over the gallery to try and find her lost student. She wasn't sure how to feel when she discovered the student talking with a very tall and very attractive man.

"Ritsuka!" Yuiko suddenly exclaimed, happy to find the shorter boy, she grabbed on to his arm, and asked him to look over a painting with her. It was one of the larger paintings in the room. A painting meant for nothing but to be looked at as a quick glance, a shallow beauty that once stripped would be nothing more than canvas.

The dark haired boy looked back at the artist he had just been talking with, but it seemed that his teacher was intent on keeping his attention, though she was going about it rather nervously, her ears were pressed against her head, and her hands twisted a piece of paper that was once considered a map.

"What do you think?" Yuiko's playful voice asked him about the painting.

"Soubi!" another man about the same age as Agatsuma came in, squirming through the crowd Ritsuka hadn't even noticed until now. It made him wonder just how long he had been staring at the painting of the butterfly, "Soubi, here you are. What are you doing? The news and media are here to interview you."

"I'm on my way," he nodded a goodbye to the teacher and followed the boy with multiple rings glittering in his ears and a lollipop clenched in his teeth. Rituska felt a little offended when the artist didn't even give him a second glance.

"Who was that man, Ritsuka?" the pink haired girl seemed very curious about the man who had held Ritsuka's attention for so long.

* * *

The household had started off silent as it always did, just like any other house on the block, some were relieved when they heard nothing coming from the house, but those days were becoming rare. Monday morning was not as pleasant as Sunday's morning had been, he had taken the pickled radishes, he forgot that his mother's Ritsuka didn't like pickled foods, which was odd, because he felt that he rather liked the vegetables, but he wasn't really her son, now was he...?

He pulled the edge of his shirt sleeve down to cover more of the bandages that were wrapped even further up and down his arm, but there wasn't much he could do with the bandage that covered his left cheek. It was odd how he could not bring himself to hate her, he knew that she wasn't well, but she was still his mother and she only wanted her son back. Fortunately, no one really ever asked him about it, mostly thinking that he was just clumsy.

When he arrived to school, Ritsuka started to pull out his books when he ended up taking out the magazine that he had bought on his way to school last time. Feeling slightly apprehensive, the young boy licked his lips as he opened the magazine to the picture of the artist. Before he had been only using the magazine to look at the paintings, but now he was curious about the young artist he had had that strange conversation with. Mr. Agatsuma stuck in the back of Ritsuka's mind, constantly calling his attention to contemplate something, he just couldn't figure out what that something was. By the end of the day, Ritsuka reazlized that he hadn't taken any notes from any of his classes.

"Soubi..." he muttered, recalling that that had been what the artist had wanted him to call him.

"Mou?" a pink haired girl peered out the window from standing behind Ritsuka, "Oh, that's the man Ritsuka was talking to yesterday."

"Yeah..." Yayoi stared just around the girl's shoulder, "Who is he?"

"..." large wine tinted eyes risked a glance out the window to see the blond man leaning against the opening of the brick gate outside of the school. The tall man was leaning with his back resting against the red brick, his long light blond hair being played with by the gentle breeze as he pulled a cigarette away from his lips to allow blue-grey smoke to stream from his lips to dance in a twisting spiral before dispersing into the cool air.

"Ritsuka?" Yuiko's voice shook the young boy from staring at the man standing outside of the school. His heart was beating fast. He wasn't sure if he was excited about seeing the artsist again, worried that the artist was here to see Shinonome Sensei, or slightly afraid that the earless man might be hunting him down for some unknown reason.

In his flustered, unsure, and very confused position, Ritsuka did the only thing he could think about when he turned to the pink haired girl... he gave a slightly twisted smile, which was obviously not used very often.

Yuiko's face went a bright pink. Although they were friends for a month now, since Ritsuka had entered the school, it was rare for the young girl to see him smile other than when he was trying to throw off the teacher from asking any questions about him.

"Okay, class, stand. Bow."

"Thank you, Sensei," the class said in unison.

"Have a good day."

The class left, and Ritsuka had to decide between being the first one out or making Soubi wait if he really was there for him. Unfortunately curiosity got the better of him, and he rushed out to the tall blonde, who was obviously waiting for him when he pushed himself off of the tall fence and approached him.

"Hello again, Ritsuka, is it?"

"What are you doing here?" he tried to act annoyed, but he was very curious about the adult, which was betrayed by the twitch of his tail, "How do you know my name?"

"I believe it was that spunky young classmate of yours," he leaned in closer while pointing at the bouncing girl with pink pigtails coming towards them, "that shouted out your name when you were at my gallery. As for what I'm doing here... you're an interesting person, Little Ritsuka."

"Don't call me little."

The artist just smiled sweetly, but there was a mischievous glint in his sharp, sapphire eyes, "Would you care to join me for a walk?"

"...Why?"

"To get to know you better of course," he pulled his hand from his pocket, and it seemed as if a revelation had just hit Ritsuka, and he watched the long pale fingers with interest.

"Why do you want to get to know me better?" his eyes were fixated on the hand being offered to him.

"I've never met someone quite like you, and at such a young age..."

"They have name for people like you..." a rather nasal voice grumbled.

"Kio?" the blonde turned his sharp gaze to the other blonde who was working on a lollipop.

"Though I don't believe I need to scare the poor child before he's even had his first kiss."

Ritsuka was slightly confused, but he was smart enough to know what this 'Kio' was talking about, and felt his cheeks begin to pink a little.

"Rituska-kun!" the busty young girl with pink hair ran up to her shorter peer, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," he muttered and turned to walk down the block, intending to just go straight home even though he hated to do so.

The smoking man took a lollipop from his pocket and quickly unwrapped it before shoving it in Kio's mouth, "I'll catch up with you later."

Quickly falling in stride with the short boy, Soubi smiled down at the odd youth, "You shouldn't be in such a hurry to go home. You're a young boy, wouldn't you prefer to be out on your own for a little bit, experiencing that freedom that you so rarely get?"

Ritsuka tried to ignore the older man, but it was becoming exceedingly more difficult as he found those hands coming in and out of view from the corner of his eye. There was something about those hands. If he hadn't seen the work they were capable of creating would he still be so fascinated? Ritsuka had a terrible feeling that he would. Long fingers were nimble and delicate looking, they seemed as if they could capture a moth by its wings with out leaving any damage.

"You're into photography?" Soubi's low, smooth voice caught Ritsuka off guard, and startled wine tinted eyes turned to the blonde, "The camera."

Looking down at his wrist, Ritsuka realized that he was still carrying his camera in it's leather case, "...Not really... it's more about memories."

The young man with tea colored hair raised an eyebrow, "Memories?"

"When I was younger," he started slowly, "There was an accident, but I don't know what the accident was, nor do I recall anything before that... There's no way for me to remember what happened before then, and I'm not going to forget anything that happens to this me in case the old me returns but doesn't remember the me I am now..."

The tall artist looked over the young boy who spoke more like a young man, "You poor thing... At such a young age."

Ritsuka pondered these words for a moment, he had never heard anyone give him pity. His mother didn't think he was her son, his father was barely ever around and even when he was he would just walk away when mother seemed to have an episode. He had never wanted to bother his teachers or peers with the information, and his therapist seemed to have more interest in him for how mature he was... no one ever really mentioned his age... he was definitely more mature than most children his age, so it made sense that no adult ever really saw him as a twelve year old. Soubi looked at him with accepting eyes as he ruffled the boy's hair a little, stroking the cat ears as he did so.

He had never known that he needed or wanted comfort until that moment as he practically threw himself into Soubi's arms. He didn't cry, but it was obvious that he wanted the taller man to comfort him as if he were crying.

"You can't cry now," Soubi noted, "but you will one day..."

Ritsuka's brows furrowed as he tried to make himself cry. It was as if the barrier to his emotions was built too strong even if he didn't want it that way. He had only felt this kind of comfort with one person before, "Seimei."

"No, it's Soubi," he continued stroking the dark hair.

Realizing he had mentioned his brother's name out loud, Ritsuka pulled away, feeling a little embarrassed that he had so quickly jumped into this man's arms.

Leaning forward a little, the tall man gently lifted Ritsuka's arm, bringing the camera into view, "Why don't we take some pictures, and make sure that you'll always remember today."

Those deep pools of purple regarded the tall, thin man carefully. He wasn't sure how he felt about the man, but the fact that he seemed to understand Ritsuka's feeling about remembering things made him feel elated. His mother wasn't sure if she hated or loved him, his father was never really around, his therapist was paid to understand him, and he didn't even want to think about the kids in his class. This man... this artist seemed to actually understand, and was rather happy to accommodate his needs.

Happy, how long had it been since he had actually felt happy? Ritsuka smiled up at the beautiful man.

* * *

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko called out to the young boy, "Ritsuka-kun, are you alright?"

"Huh?" he looked up at the pink haired girl, "What?"

"Ritsuka-kun hasn't listened to a word Yuiko's said," she pouted.

The young boy just shook his head, he didn't even bother correcting her grammar this time, and bit his tongue at telling her that he had been listening, but just didn't care.

"Ritsuka-kun..." she whined. Unlike Ritsuka, it was easy to tell what age she really was. He felt bothered by being surrounded by such petty creatures as the rest of the sixth graders. He wanted to be out talking with Soubi again. Somehow the conversations he held with Soubi were far more entertaining. At the same time, though, he wasn't sure how to feel about being around Soubi so much. The man's interest in him were somewhat questionable. After all, why would a popular young artist want to spend so much time with a twelve year old?

* * *

The rain was pounding against the classroom window, blurring the outside world from the children all waiting and wanting to run around outside and jump in the puddles. Ritsuka, on the other hand, was focused only on the tall figure waiting by the gate. Sharp blue eyes turned up to meet wine colored orbs. Even through the pattering droplets, Ritsuka could see Soubi's gave very clearly.

"Why are you here again?"

"I made some new artwork, I was hoping to get your opinion on them," he leaned in a little closer, holding the umbrella over both of them.

"Why?"

"You have a very keen eye. I like to hear what you have to say about my works," he lifted Ritsuka's hand and pressed his lips to the thin chilly fingers, "Let's get you out of this rain."

Ritsuka looked at the blonde, considering his options; an abusive mother, a useless father, or a man who might have a lolita complex. Pursing his lips, Ritsuka shook his head, life had given him some great choices. Sighing, he followed Soubi, at least he was attractive.

* * *

~TBC~

I've finally been able to catch up on some writing, and I think I have a vague idea of where this story might be going after this, but it'll probably be a while before I figure out the next chapter. I hope you readers will bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Artist's Hand

By: SanguineFox

Warning: Boy Love, nothing really racy, just some questionable comments...

Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Loveless or any of the characters.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay, I haven't had too much time to work on writing and I've been stumped on this story for quite awhile. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Wow," Ritsuka looked about the apartment flat, paintings and pictures leaning against every wall. There were so many in varying sizes. The studio show had been nothing compared to all the paintings that were lying about in the small room, "You made all of these?"

"Yes, you don't have to take off your shoes here," Soubi noted.

"Oh?" Ritsuka stood up straight, he had already started to take off his shoes, feeling very awkward, he took a few steps on to the wooden floor.

"Would you like something to eat?" Soubi asked as he led the way into another room, which was the small kitchen and dining room. The place was neat and tidy, everything in its own place, unlike in the first room.

"I'm... not really hungry..."

"How about something to drink? Milk? Juice?"

"Grape juice if you have it."

"Of course," Soubi gave the young boy a small smile before taking a glass out of the cupboard and pouring him a drink.

"Thank you," he accepted the drink shyly and waited for Soubi to pour another glass.

"Why don't you tell me what you think of some of the paintings in here?" he led Ritsuka back into the other room.

"They're... nice..."

"Is that all?" Soubi chuckled as he sipped at his drink.

The young boy just shrugged, "I don't really know what you want."

"Just your opinion."

Ritsuka looked around again, "These look nice. People would probably really like them at your shows."

"You don't really like them, though?"

"They're nice," he repeated.

"Which ones do you like?"

"Um," he looked around, but none of them seemed to really catch his eye as the butterfly had at the showing.

"There are more behind some of the paintings if you want to go through more of them, " he gestured towards the canvases piled up against one another.

"You make a lot of paintings."

Soubi laughed, "Yes, it is how I make my living."

"I don't understand what you want from me. I don't really understand all this stuff."

"I think you have a natural knack for reading into art."

Ritsuka looked over taller man in surprise. He had never been given any sort of positive feedback. Feeling a little embarrassed, Ritsuka looked about the paintings a bit more, "I- I like this one."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about the colors. They're blended nicely together, it's... harmonious, the paint seems happy."

"The paint seems happy?" a nasal voice scoffed slightly from the apartment door.

"Kio, what are you doing here?" Soubi asked nonchalantly, not really caring to the new blonde's presence.

"Apparently playing babysitter. Are you aware of how creepy it is that you are suddenly hanging out with some random prepubescent twerp?"

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The man with long blond hair turned to the shorter young man.

"Ritsuka," was all the young boy said, his tail twitching slightly, he didn't really like this new blonde. Watching him carefully, he took a step closer to Soubi, standing slightly behind him.

"Ah, that's cute, he's shy."

"No he's not. He just doesn't like you," Soubi smirked.

"Hey!" the short haired blonde pouted, "Come on, most kids love me."

"Ritsuka is far from being a normal kid. He's a got a real eye for art."

"I really hope that his 'eye' is all you're eyeing."

"I am considering eating him all up," he stated so dry and matter-of-factly, Kiyo wasn't sure how to read into what Soubi had said.

"That wouldn't be good P.R.," he stated just as dryly, "Now which one of these is going up for sale or show?"

"Still deciding, get yourself a drink," he waved the young man into his kitchen.

"I should be going home now," the shorter young boy pulled back.

"Are you actually afraid of Kiyo?"

"No, that's not it..."

"Did you want to spend time alone with me?" the blonde smirked, obviously attempting to annoy the young boy.

"No," he huffed and headed to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school, and I'll make you dinner."

"And you get creepier and creepier," Kiyo walked out of the kitchen with a beer.

"Bye," the young boy blushed, walking out the door.

"Do I need to report you?"

"You know me, I just can't help it when I want to eat something up."

"Please," Kiyo practically begged, "resist this one. At least until its of age."

"That'll take every ounce of will power I have," Soubi smirked.

"Why are you so interested in this boy?"

"He wants to set the butterfly free."

"What?"

"It's something only Ritsuka will understand... one day."

"Once again, I beg, 'OF AGE'!"

"He's a smart kid, 'of age' for him may be different than other's 'of age'."

"That's too bad, I can't have my artist behind bars because you think a tweleve year old is 'of age'."

Soubi raised a brow before shaking his head, he waved to a cluster of paintings in a corner of the room, "You can take those over there."

Kiyo sighed and went to collect the paintings, "I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"As soon as you remember, pass it on to Ritsuka."

"You're a freak," was all Kiyo took note of the paintings he would be sending the carriers for.

* * *

Ritsuka couldn't help needing to glance out the window every few minutes through his last class. He didn't want to know if he was anxious about seeing the artist again or that the artist wouldn't be there waiting for him. Unlike the day before, the sky was clear, the weather crisp.

"Ritsuka?" the pink haired girl leaned in closer to the dark haired youth, "What are you looking at? Is the artist out there again?"

"No," he huffed, but then straightened himself, "I don't really care."

"What's going on?" Yayoi was quick to join them as usual.

"Why does Yayoi always have to follow Yuiko?" she pouted.

Ritsuka sighed, obviously annoyed, he grew tired of the childish bickering these two would get into, "Because he likes you."

"B-but... Yuiko likes Ritsuka!" her eyes grew wide, looking to Ritsuka in hopes that he would proclaim his feelings.

"What's wrong with me?" Yayoi was about to go through his short temper soon.

The mature youth stood from his desk and walked away from the two just as they started another of their arguments. Ritsuka knew that those two would more than likely end up together... or at least having one drunken mistake sometime in the future. Either way, he didn't really care and just wanted to get away from the impending argument.

Walking down the hall, he was surprised to see a tall familiar figure coming towards him.

* * *

TBC


End file.
